


Welcome Home, Danvers

by NyjahDanvers111



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, dreams do come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyjahDanvers111/pseuds/NyjahDanvers111
Summary: Maggie has a surprise for Alex





	Welcome Home, Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever...so sorry if its terrible
> 
> First time smut writer...long time smut reader
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a crazy day at work. Insane basic training, alien attacks, Supergirl got hurt, Alex got hurt, and agents got brutally injured but there were no deaths. Alex couldn’t wait to get home and cuddle up under her tiny but warm fiancee. Alex was pulled from her thoughts when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**Maggie: Hey Danvers when are you coming home I miss you.... a lot**

**Alex: I’ll be home in about 10-20 mins...I miss you too (:**

**Maggie: I have a surprise for you, so you better get home fast Agent Danvers**

Alex bit her lip, she loved when Maggie called her Agent Danvers. She figured out what her surprise was.... sex and lots of it. That screaming names, back arching off the bed type of sex. That fuck all night, sleep all day type of sex. That throat hurting, walking funny the next day type of sex. Toe curling, clawing back type of sex. Alex really couldn’t wait to get home now. She checked the books and the schedule to see if she was done for the day. After she did that, she went to the locker room and changed out of her DEO uniform. She grabbed her helmet and her jacket from her locker. She said a calm but fast goodbye to J’onn and Kara then left. Driving down the street on her Ducati, she almost skipped three red lights. She was so eager to get home. She was at the last red light before she was home. “Just one more red light then I get my surprise."

Finally, the light turned green Alex peeled off but still following the speed limit...well somewhat. When she finally got home she parked her bike in her usual parking spot next to Maggie’s police charger. She got off her bike and headed for her apartment building. When she finally reached her front door, she began to get antsy. She was shaking as she tried to turn the key in the door. She opens the door and her mouth goes dry instantly at the sight in front of her. It was Maggie sitting in a chair at the kitchen counter she had on red bottom heels, stockings, a garter belt, red panties that covered absolutely nothing, and a matching red bra.

“Welcome home, Danvers. Are you ready for your surprise?" Alex was awestruck she forgot what breathing was and couldn’t form a coherent sentence so she just nods. Maggie smirks at the effect that she has on the redhead. She saunters over to Alex, she’s short but in those heels her legs go on for miles. Alex watched Maggie’s every move. When Maggie finally approached Alex, she knew at that moment that tonight is not a night for shenanigans. Maggie looked hungry and very predatory. She wanted to mark Alex, make Alex _hers_. Maggie stares at Alex for a several minutes before crashing their lips together. Alex can’t even think straight before she feels Maggie’s tongue on hers. Alex wants to touch Maggie, but she didn’t want to test her limits for later, so she just stayed still.

After a while of kissing Maggie backs away for air. She starts kissing on Alex’s neck, she moves up and whispers in her ear, “you can touch me." At that Alex places her hand on Maggie’s hip and the other roaming over her body. 

Once Alex figured out what English is she finally speaks. “So is this my surprise or is there more?" Maggie backs away and looks at her. “Well...Danvers there is more, but first would you like the pleasure of getting me out of this." Alex walks up to Maggie, “of course." She places her hands under Maggie thighs and picks her up. Maggie wraps her legs around Alex’s waist and kisses her hard while they make their way to the bedroom. Maggie kicks off her heels on the way.

When Alex’s knees hit the bed spread she gently places Maggie on the bed. Maggie slides herself up and places her head on the pillows making herself comfortable. “You look so sexy in that leather jacket, but it might look sexier on the floor Danvers." Alex smirks as she takes her jacket off which is followed by her shirt, bra, shoes, socks, pants, and panties.

Maggie bites her lip at the sight and her eyes darken a little. Alex crawls on the bed and hovers over Maggie but not quite straddling her. She leans down and starts to nibble on Maggie’s earlobe. Maggie let’s out a small whimper, “your turn." Alex sits up, she looks down at the sight in front of her and she feels wetness sliding down her thigh.

“So, you wore this for me, I thought you didn’t like wearing thongs." She runs her finger over one of the bra straps. She motions for Maggie to sit up, so she can unclasp the bra. Once her bra is off Maggie gathers her thoughts and swallows before speaking. “I don’t but you’re special Danvers and I did say that I missed you." Alex looks at Maggie for a moment she bites her lip. “Mm... maybe you should miss me more often." Alex begins to kiss down Maggie’s stomach, she stops at the waistband of Maggie’s panties. “This is a nice garter belt." She runs her finger under the strap and snaps it back on Maggie’s thigh. Maggie’s hip buck and she bites her lip trying to hold back a moan. Maggie looks down at Alex and Alex looks up; brown meets brown. Alex kisses Maggie’s hip and unhooks one of the straps of the garter belt. She goes to the other side and repeats. Once her garter belt is off she slides Maggie’s panties down. Alex groans when she sees Maggie’s glistening pussy.” I think you should keep these stockings on they make your legs look amazing." She kisses up Maggie’s stomach, she smiles when she feels Maggie’s muscle tense under her touch.

Once they are face to face again Maggie leans up but not to kiss Alex but to roll them over, so she is on top. She places one of her legs in between Alex’s. She groans when she feels how wet Alex is on her stocking clad leg. “So, Mags what’s my surprise?" Maggie looks at Alex and she smirks. “Well Danvers there really isn’t a surprise." Alex looks at her with a questioning look.” You’re going to be surprised by how many times you cum tonight." She smirks down at Alex. Maggie leans down and starts kissing and nibbling on Alex’s neck. Alex knows that Maggie left a mark on her neck once Maggie sits up with a big grin on her face. “Mags I need y- ." Maggie stops Alex with a kiss. “I know." Maggie slides down the bed so that she is comfortably between Alex’s legs. “You’re soaked Alex." “What can I say you in red does things to me." Maggie smirks as she leans down. She kisses Alex's inner thigh and starts a trail of kisses and nibbles until she gets to the place Alex needs her most. She laps all the wetness that her tongue can reach. It makes Alex gasp and it spurs Maggie on, she flicks at Alex’s clit slowly. Alex puts her hands in Maggie’s hair scratching at her scalp.

That makes Maggie flick at her clit faster Alex moans. “Mags… I need OH FUCK!" Just as Alex was about to protest Maggie sucks her clit into her mouth and shoves two fingers into her. “You were saying." Maggie looks up, she’d never seen Alex’s eyes so dark with lust. “I need a third finger." Alex says between ragged breaths and moans. “Your wish is my command." Maggie adds a third and fucks Alex faster. She feels Alex flutter around her fingers. “Oh, fuck Maggie yeah just like that." Maggie looks up and smiles. She loves seeing Alex completely wrecked. “I’m so close Maggie keep going don’t stop."

“Oh, shit Mags I’m gonna-Agent Danvers is my presentation boring you that much that you have to sleep through it?" Alex jumps up at the sound of J’onn’s voice. “No…I’m sorry I didn’t sleep well last night." "Well with the thoughts that are in your head I can see why." Alex turns a bright pink and clears her throat. “How about you go get some water, huh." Alex gets up and heads for the water jugs at the end of the hall. While her cup was filling with water she checks her phone she sees that she has a text from Maggie. She stops the water and takes her cup from the dispenser, she takes a sip and checks the message.

**Maggie: Hey Danvers wanna grab some lunch?**

**Alex: Yes, I’m starving!!**

**Maggie: Great! I’m leaving the precinct. Noonan’s sound good?**

**Alex: Noonan’s sounds perfect!**

**Maggie: OK see you in a few**

**Alex: OK!**

Alex tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs while at lunch with Maggie. When lunch was over they walked back to the DEO. They were holding hands and Maggie was talking about a case she just got today. When the got to the entrance of DEO Maggie gave Alex a kiss.” Oh, Danvers before I forget I have a little surprise for you when you get home tonight." Maggie smiled and winked at Alex and then she walked away. Alex stood in the doorway, _maybe dreams do come true._

Its was going to be a long rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part two of Alex's surprise when she gets home???


End file.
